Sparky
by SereneAngelWriter
Summary: Ah, isn't it nice for a hero to protect Raposa Village? Too bad this hero's efforts are always ignored thanks to Drew. It's dumb that they don't appreciate Sparky's help in looking over the village; it's about time he says something.


What did he think about Raposa? Oh, he thought they were _selfish_.

God, he hated working for them. While he was off fighting threats around the village, they were either panicking about Wilfre or enjoying their lives while he was away; nowadays, it was always the latter scenario.

If it had been years since the Creator had left them deserted by themselves without any warrior to protect _them,_ those dumb foxes should've adapted to their environment and learned to defend themselves. Too bad that the Creator had made them too selfish and too stupid to know anything.

He loathed his own Creator for doing things he couldn't understand, and the hero felt like the Creator had just created him for fun. Maybe there was another reason he was here; the godlike person was too irresponsible to take care of the Raposa after many years, and decided that someone else was fit for the job.

He hates everyone for making the way he is, but the one he hates the most is the village's well-appreciated childish hero, Drew. God, this thing won't stop calling him a brother. Sure they may look alike, but his name is Drew, not Sparky. Another reason to hate the Creator, he made Sparky look similar to Drew for brotherly reasons.

Sparky's hair was gelled differently by the Creator, and there's a hazel vest for him too. Sparky was also colored in and shaded with detail, unlike Drew, who was colored in like a child with their first time with a crayon.

But people still had mistaken him for his technically older brother. Whenever the Raposa ran up to Sparky with praise, they were only let down with disappointment and tried to find that baby-faced prototype.

Sparky could still remember how he first met that stupid so-called hero.

* * *

"Sparky, your presence is needed at the Creation Hall!" Mari called. Her voice was so annoying, and she was way too demanding.

But as a mannequin hero, he had to force a smile and at least try to be kind. Wait... _She better not be rummaging through my weapons this time!_ he thought angrily. He would've stormed across the village, but whenever it's about a godlike man with high expectations, it's all about good behavior.

When he finally reached the building, he didn't hear any metal clanging; good, Sparky's equipment were left the way that he wanted them to be. "Hey, Sparky!" said Jowee, from up above, "We're right here, we'd like you to meet somebody.

 _As long as it's not some strange ass cousin, I think I'll be fine._ Is it normal for an irritated hero to have this many mental snarky remarks?

When he entered an attic, he saw a currently lifeless, wooden marionette. Oh god, it's another one of his "Creator's" creations, isn't it? "Who the hell is this?" Sparky couldn't help but snap at this waste of time, which earned him a glare from Mari and a concerned glance from Jowee.

Fortunately, they went back to what they were supposed to be doing. "This used to be Drew," said Mari, "He was one of your Creator's heroes to help protect the village. He was kind, but determined to do anything it takes to save us from Wilfre, but he also wanted to have a little fun with the other Raposa. But ever since our town was erased, we couldn't be able to reach him anymore. All hope was lost, until we had you."

Oh, so he was supposed to be a replacement for this so-called Drew? Oh gee, that makes him feel a _lot_ better. "When Wilfre was gone for good," she continued, "The Creator was able to restore our town, including him. We thought it would nice to finally meet your own brother."

He didn't want a brother! Wait... "Exactly how old is he supposed to be in terms of appearance?" asked Sparky, hoping for the answer that he wanted.

"Uh... eleven or twelve," Jowee responded, "Why did you ask?"

God damn it! Drew was created years ago, and Sparky was created within two years yet he's supposed to look in his late teens. Stupid Creator, should've created him before creating this disappointment.

He never knew what it looked liked for a marionette hero to be finished from regeneration, but it was _horrible_. Poofs of clouds exploded and, despite not having a respiratory system, he was already having coughing fits.

Finally, when the clouds of smoke started to dissipate, Sparky saw that Drew was what he seems to be a... similar, yet smaller copy of him; even more proof that he was only a replacement, how _lovely_.

Drew looked around his surroundings, before finally realizing where he is. "Mari, Jowee!" he said, beaming, "I'm so glad to see you again! I thought you would never summon me ever again."

He pulled the two Raposa into a tight embrace, finally being able to reunite with them after all those years. Drew looked up to see Sparky standing nearby, watching them. "Who's that?" he asked.

Mari looked at Sparky, then back at Drew. "He's your brother," she simply replied.

"What's a brother?" Oh my god, is he _really_ around eleven? At this point, Sparky was already embarrassed to have someone like Drew as his brother.

Mari, as an intellectual mayor, had to put a simple term in... well, _simpler_ terms. "A brother is someone who is like a friend, but they're related to you, like a parent," said Mari, "And you can only use this term for boys only."

Sparky prayed that he understood what that meant because he would be humiliated for the rest of his years having a brother like him; fortunately, Drew seemed to have comprehended the definition and went over to tackle his new "brother" with a tight embrace. "I'm so glad we're going to be brothers!" said Drew, with a smile, "I'm going to be the best brother you'll ever had!"

Well, the _only_ brother he is ever going to have. Sparky fakes a smile, and attempts not to pry off the prototype marionette; he already hates this guy.

* * *

And he still hates this guy today! Every damn night, Drew comes over and asks Sparky to help the wooden boy sleep to be energized for next day's work; he's a marionette, he's _supposed_ to have infinite energy! Sparky loathes the fact that other villagers ask Drew to help him out with projects during patrol, and he agrees to hep them or take care of others while Sparky is stuck watching every idiot getting into potential danger.

Sometimes, some of the Raposa would ask Drew for trivial things, like shows or items in dangerous areas, yet his foolish brother would agree despite any risks. Worst of all, Drew has to regenerate more often than Sparky does, yet Sparky was still in his brother's shadow!

How come everyone underestimates Sparky's abilities and favors Drew above the mannequin? Sparky has re-attachable limbs, Drew doesn't. Sparky has a sword, a flail, and a gun; Drew only has the broadsword that "killed Wilfre." Sparky _sacrificed_ himself with the village while battling Wilfre, to save a kid who was dying from a coma; Drew saved the village, but was unable to save the previous mayor.

In the end, despite the fact that Sparky was stronger and more courageous than Drew will ever be, his marionette brother will always be the village favorite. The Creator seems to like Drew more too, even though he didn't say anything directly towards that kind of topic. But Sparky knew that Drew was his favorite, the moment the Creator said, "Sparky, I know you can do better than him."

He already _is_ better than him! The only reason why he thinks that is because Drew always seems to be the favorite in the whole village. His thoughts are interrupted, when he hears someone coming for him, and it _better_ not be another fangirl of their overrated hero.

To Sparky's relief - and _annoyance_ \- it was only Jowee. What does he want? "Hey Sparky!" said Jowee, "Mari said to deliver an important task to you." Oh dear god. "We need to build a better wall around the village, just in case anyone tries to attack us."

That is the most mundane task he has ever received. "What about Drew," Sparky asked.

"Oh, Drew is just saving three of our villagers and bringing them back to safety," the goggled Raposa replied, "He's currently busy at the moment, but the earlier we start, the more prepared we'll be."

The damn marionette gets to be on a rescue mission, but Sparky gets to build a wall just in case!? He has had it. Sparky wanted to be respected as much as Drew, maybe treated better too, but this is what he gets? It's time he starts to rebel. "No."

Jowee flinched, and widen his eyes in shock. "Wait, what?" he said, clearly confused, "What do you mean, 'no?'"

Sparky glared at the Raposa. "No as in 'I won't take part in something unless I get more respect,'" he said, "You guys are dumber than I thought."

Is this common with creation heroes? Jowee needs to do something to make him more obedient. "Sparky, this is important for the village," he said firmly, "Mari is just-"

"Doing what's right for the village," Sparky finished, "But that's what almost killed the kid. Drew is part of the village, and he gets his fair share of rights. I'm part of the village, but I don't; what is she doing right for me?"

Oh god, getting a moral compass for this guy was a lot harder than he thought. Nevertheless, Jowee needs to try to help the mannequin hero. "The Creator summoned you to help us," he said, "It's part of your code to-"

Sparky pulled out his sword, and nearly slashes Jowee in the process. The only thing that he did cut was a piece of fur. "And it never was in our code to baby us until we became spoiled," said Sparky, "Weaker than we should be and putting our commands on pause for foolish little things. But you did that to Drew, to an extent where his fighting abilities were weakened and his kindness was easily taken to your advantage. I never believed in this village or my Creator, but my sad excuse of a brother was blinded by your idiocy."

Jowee was frozen in place, traumatized that Sparky nearly killed the fox, and shocked that Sparky would rebel out of the blue. It took a moment for him to realize that Sparky was gone while he was paralyzed in fear.

Crap.

Getting back on his feet, Jowee ran as fast as his little feet could carry him, until he saw Mari talking with the local townspeople. When Mari finally acknowledges his presence, she looked at him and said, "Oh, hey Jowee. What do you need?"

"Mari, we have a problem with Sparky..."

* * *

 **Hello everybody! I'm back for more fanfiction stories for all of you! And I'm surprised that my story _Stay with Me_ was really interesting for you guys! Even though some of you requested it, sadly, it's not another story about Drew, but rather a story about another protagonist, Sparky.**

 **In my honest opinion, I see the two mannequins from different games as different people. It may contradict with the Next Chapter game, but I wanted a polar opposite in my honest opinion so I could be able to create some fluff.**

 **Oh, and I decided to make Drew a marionette this time because most of them are wooden. And Sparky would be made out of fabric if he was a mannequin; I just wanted the readers to differentiate between the two, without using their names so much that it becomes repetitive.**

 **I apologize for the sensitive language; since I wanted the narrator to reflect Sparky's thoughts, I had to make something more like him. I hope you understand that as well.**

 **Anyways, I'm glad you all took the time to read this so please review on what you think. See you on the next chapter!**


End file.
